Gotta See Gotta Know Tobi Baka's True Face
by catgirl9696
Summary: Kinda like episod 101 except with akatsuki see Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan try to find out what's behind Tobi's Mask with some comical results only rated M cause Hidans potty mouth and some Tobi/Obito theory thrown in cause I like it that way !crack!
1. The Plan

"Don't you guys wanna see un?"

"What are you fucking talking about?"

"I already told you we're here to try and see his face un!"

"I don't know what the big deal is it's just a face."

"Yeah I agree with the fish fucker on that one!"

"Hey who are you calling a fish fucker you mmuph muphy mmfffach (chomp)"

"Ouch you bit one of my tongues un!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COVERED MY MOUTH YOU KNOW I HAVE SHARP TEETH YOU IDIOT!"

"You don't have to fucking yell!" (back round) Ouch un! Ouch un! Ouch un!

After regaining composer "Lets get back on track un"

"Fine" the other two said

"Now as I was saying I'm curious and I know your both curious un?"

"How the hell do you know if I'm curious or not!" the grey haired one screamed at the blonde.

"I know I'm not curious" said the blue one tiredly

"Oh come on un"

"What if he's got buck teeth un?" (Echo) Buck teeth un? Buck teeth un? Buck teeth un?

The other two began to imagine Tobi the orange masked black haired idiot of Akatsuki taking off his mask to reveal an ordinary face with two giant teeth sprouting from his upper gum.

Both Hidan and Kisame (A.N If you haven't figured this out yet you're an idiot) began to wiggle at the sheer thought.

'_I have got them now un'_

"Or what if he's a Cyclops un?" (Echo) Cyclops un? Cyclops un? Cyclops un?

The other two began to imagine Tobi once again taking off his mask only this time he had a normal mouth but one giant eye slightly more to the right but so big that you couldn't really tell.

"WE'RE IN!" they both yelled

"Good then lets shake on it un" Deidara said extending his hand (again if you didn't figure it out by now your stupid)

Kisame and Hidan looked on in terror as Deidara extended his hand to shake tongue sticking out of it and everything.

"What if we just pinky swear okay." Kisame suggested

"Sounds like a plain." Hidan answered

"Whatever un" Deidara said

"On three ready."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Deal" All three said.

"We'll get that mask off no matter what un"


	2. Dango Shop Discoveries

Hello I think this is how you do this well um yeah I really don't know what to say except thanks to all of you who faved my story or put it on watch but could you please review like Katherineyuki cute, animefan29, Inui's bastard love-child I need the sel

Hello I think this is how you do this well um yeah I really don't know what to say except thanks to all of you who faved my story or put it on watch but could you please review like **Katherineyuki cute, animefan29, and Inui's bastard love-child** I need the self-esteem AND sorry about being so late with this chapter I've been looking for a beta so if you know someone who has really good grammar try to convince them okay : )

Yours truly Catgirl9696

"Wow you guys taking Tobi out for dango sure is thoughtful" Tobi said enthusiastically as he received his treat Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara watched him nervously.

"It's a miracle" Tobi said happily just then a bright light came down from the sky and sucked poor Tobi up.

When Tobi was gone Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara pulled a sign out of nowhere cheering "He fell for it!" happily.

REALITY

"Or something like that" Tobi said looking at the three other Akatsuki suspiciously or as suspiciously as he can look at someone with his mask on. Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara all flinched and slightly slid away from Tobi.

"or"

"Wow you guys taking Tobi out for dango sure is thoughtful" Tobi said enthusiastically as he received his treat Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara watched him nervously.

"It's a miracle" He flinched ready to be sucked up when nothing happened he sighed.

"I guess Tobi will be alright I'm just so happy you guys like Tobi" he said as he grabbed his dango it exploded turning him into nothing but Tobi flavored ash when Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara pulled a sign out of nowhere cheering "He fell for it!" happily.

REALITY

"Or something like that" Tobi said looking at the three other Akatsuki again Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara all flinched again and slid even further away from Tobi.

"or"

"Wow you guys taking Tobi out for dango sure is thoughtful" Tobi said enthusiastically as he received his treat Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara watched him nervously.

"It's a miracle" He flinched ready to be sucked up when nothing happened he sighed.

"I guess Tobi will be alright I'm just so happy you guys like Tobi" he said as he carefully poked his dango and ducked under the counter just in case it exploded I mean this WAS Deidara after all.

"Alright lets dig in" he said as the waitress hit him with a giant fish smashing him against the wall as he slid down the wall like some kind of liquid Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara pulled a sign out of nowhere and cheered along with everyone in the dango shop "He fell for it!" happily.

REALITY

"Or something like that" Tobi said looking at the three other Akatsuki again Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara all flinched once again and slid EVEN further away from Tobi.

"J-j-ju-just e-e-e-eat it T-t-tob-b-bi u-u-un" (_just eat it Tobi un_)

"Y-y-yeah j-j-just f-f-f-fuck-k-ki-i-ing-g e-e-eat i-i-t" (_yeah just fucking eat it_)

"Y-y-y-yeah I-I m-m-mean y-y-you j-j-just b-b-be-bec-c-cam-m-me a m-m-memb-b-ber s-so j-ju-just e-e-e-eat o-o-ok-k-k-kay" (_yeah I mean you just became a member so just eat okay_)

"Okay!" Tobi said as he lifted his hand to his mask

Meanwhile Kakuzu just happened to be walking buy looking for money on the ground when he saw his partner Hidan along with Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi in a shop actually BUYING dango to say he was outraged would be an under statement so he went over to give them a piece of his mind.

He popped up out of nowhere blocking their view.

"Oi you aren't actually gonna pay for those are you?"

"Hey Kakuzu get the fuck outta the way you fucking bastard or swear to Jashin I'll kick your fucking ass."(_apparently I need to get some soap for Hidan's potty mouth_)

generic fighting sounds (_I have always wanted to say that_)

"Ah that was YUMMY!"

"SO FAST!" The three criminals said the only difference being Deidara's un at the end.

"hn what was that Deidara senpai"

"N-n-n-nothing u-u-u-un!" (_nothing un_)

Thay turned to see the waitress making a disgusted face at Tobi.

"That makes me even more curious" they said as they sighed

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
